mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Awesome's High Speed Runaway Chase
Mr. Awesome's High Speed Runaway Chase is the upcoming 2013 special of The Mr. Men Show. It will not get broadcast in the United Kingdom on Disney Junior due to the content being rated TV-Y7. It will air on HBO Zone. Plot Dillydale Disposal Systems is set to deliver a Misterland made nuclear bomb to The Dillydale Power Company. It is put into boxcars coupled up to a lone Dillydale Railroads EMD SD40, #339. Miss Whoops has cleaned out the engineer's cabin, but her elbow pushes on the power throttle and the train starts to roll all by itself. Mr. Awesome sees the train roll by itself, so he grabs the pump trolley and chases the train. He, with the assistance of some railwaymen for Dillydale Railroads try various ways to stop the train. Several ideas are tried, such as coupling ex-Denver and Rio Grande Western Railroad EMD SD40T-2 #9344 to the caboose (9344 goes into a siding and derails upright (In which Mr. Awesome says "We need a cargo load of heavy equipment!"), a derailing attempt (after it is revealed the catastrophe the chemicals would smell like stinky socks if ignited) in which a helicopter avoids being hit, and finally, chasing it alongside. The train speeds up and several Dillydale residents run after it. Meanwhile, some of the Mr. Men and Little Misses are struggling to collect their families and then leave town, despite gridlock. Realizing that there is no way to stop it, Miss Whoops abandons the train by jumping off and running into the Dillydale Woods before it can speed up too much. After 9344 is rerailed, it catches up with 339 and two railwayman and Mr. Awesome are able to hook onto 399's rearmost car despite one of the railwaymen wedging his foot in between the coupling at first. Though 1206's dynamic brakes begin to reduce the speed of 339, the train is still moving too fast for the curve. But, the runaway 339 begins to pick up speed again dragging 9344 with it. Mr. Awesome goes out and begins to engage each car's manual brakes in a last ditch attempt to slow 339 down as it nears the curve, eventually planning to get into the cab and stop the train there. Meanwhile, one of the railwaymen uses 9344's independent brake to keep the train on the rails as it speeds through the curve. As it does, it leans dangerously to the side, causing a load of crunchy peanut butter to slide out of one of its cars and land on the road, causing several traffic incidents. The locomotive eventually it makes it through the curve. But although the train makes it through the curve without falling from the track, 339 is still out of control and to make matters worse, Mr. Awesome encounters a gap in between cars that is too wide to cross and thus cannot get to the cab. Little Miss Proper arrives in her car, and pulls onto a parallel road next to the line. She is forced by Mr. Awesome to go with him, and she is driven to the front of the train, where she jumps into 339 and is finally able to stop the train. Little Miss Proper is celebrated as a hero. Category:My pages